


Could it be the Reason

by SiriuslyThatBitch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fae, Alternate Universe - Muggle, Cunnilingus, F/F, Fae & Fairies, Fluff, HP Creature Fest 2020 - Quarantine Creature Comeback, Happy Ending, Light Angst, Mention of Past Genocide, Vaginal Fingering, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:59:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 21,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26765431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiriuslyThatBitch/pseuds/SiriuslyThatBitch
Summary: Women who go wandering in the woods, even unwillingly, will always find more than they bargained for.
Relationships: Astoria Greengrass/Luna Lovegood, Daphne Greengrass/Draco Malfoy/Theodore Nott, Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson
Comments: 22
Kudos: 68
Collections: Creature Fest 2020 - Quarantine Creature Comeback





	1. Some Look for Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my wonderful Betas and the mods for hosting such a fantastic fest!

The smell of the crisp fall air surrounded Hermione as she and Harry walked along the stone walls surrounding their small village. It was the first day of autumn and she and her cousin had decided to spend it enjoying the mild weather before the bitter chill of winter set in. It had been a day full of laughter and, after the feast to celebrate the equinox, her belly was full.

“It’s getting dark. I think we should go back home.” The sun was barely peeking over the hill in the distance, throwing the world into a kaleidoscope of orange, yellow, and red. She knew it wasn’t exceptionally late, but the moon was full that night and the equinox always brought strange magics to life. At least, that’s what her mother had always said. 

“Oh come on, Mya. Where’s your sense of adventure?” His emerald eyes sparkled with mischief as he walked backward toward the treeline. Only the men ever went into the forest and only in large groups during the day. “Don’t you want to have a bit of fun before you die?” Whispers of boggarts and goblins leading children to their deaths were common knowledge in the town. 

“Are you mad?” Hermione ran toward him, grabbing his arm to try and pull him back toward the town. “If we go in there, we will die.” The young man laughed in response, stopping for a moment. 

“Mya, you’re eighteen. It won’t be long before your father has you married off to some oaf, and you’ll be popping out babies like a sow.” His hands found her upper arms and shook her slightly. “Let’s live a little.” Abruptly letting her go, the black haired boy turned and ran for the forest. 

“HARRY POTTER, YOU GET BACK HERE!” The words echoed and left a raw sting in her throat. “HARRY!” He was a few meters from the edge of the forest now, shooting a cheeky smile over his shoulder. 

“If you want me, you’ll have to catch me, Mya!” His voice barely carried to her over the field between them. Without another word, her cousin disappeared into the woodland barrier. 

The sky was getting steadily darker and, for a split second, Hermione wondered if she could make it to the town and back before Harry got too far. Even at her fastest she would never make it. As it was, she wasn’t sure she would be able to catch up with him now. She would have to follow him in alone. Picking up her skirts, Hermione ran toward where she had seen the man last, hoping he hadn’t gotten too far in. 

The sky was getting steadily darker as she made her way into the forest. Leaves had just begun falling from the trees overhead, covering the slightly worn path that may have otherwise guided her along the way. 

“Harry,” she called, her skirt getting caught on brambles and twigs. “I’m ruining my only good clothing for this, you incorrigible imbecile.” Whether he could hear her or not, she didn’t know. Her only thought was of the rustling in the woods far off and what might be making it if not him. “This isn’t funny anymore.” Fear sat heavily upon her chest as she realized the sun had completely gone. Nothing but small streams of moonlight guided her now, and she’d somehow gone so far into the wood that she could no longer see the way out. Worse still, she was nearly certain she was walking in circles. 

“Harry, please.” Letting out a shaky breath she sat down on a nearby downed log, just barely holding back her tears. A slight breeze was rustling in the trees but, otherwise, the area had gone eerily quiet. She knew from her father that silence could only mean one thing: a predator was near. Carefully, she stood and walked in the direction she prayed would lead her to the village and safety. Leaving Harry behind felt horrible but, for all she knew, he was already safe at home, having had his adventure all alone. 

Soon a warm yellow light seemed to splash over the trees up ahead. The soft tinkling of bells and what were perhaps voices filled the air. Hermione had never heard of any family within the woods, but it wasn’t as if she could turn down any aid these people may be able to give. When she neared the light source, however, she was at a loss for words. 

She stumbled upon a perfect circle of oak, ash, and thorn trees framing the clearing. A great fire was burning in the center, throwing shadows over the woods. Hermione wasn’t sure what the things flying through the air might be, but their colorful lights were spellbinding, and she barely repressed the urge to reach out toward them. Along the ground, what appeared to be exceedingly small men spoke with one another, some doing jigs to the music, the source of which Hermione had yet to identify. 

Her breath stopped as she looked past the curious beings toward the opposite end of the circle from where she stood. Beings so beautiful they almost hurt to look at watched the other creatures before them, some dancing and twirling in complicated patterns. In normal circumstances she may have mistaken them for humans, but the almost golden light shining from them revealed their ethereal nature. Their ears had a subtle point, and their eyes seemed to change color the longer she looked at them. With long hair of various blondes, reds, and the occasional light brown she was transfixed as they moved, the women’s dresses flowing effortlessly in the air around them as they continued the entrancing dance. 

Looking up a fraction more, her eyes found a great throne of stone and wood. It seemed as if it were built in a rush, but the woman seated in it didn’t seem at all bothered. She looked much like the others around her except for the dark black hair that was cut short to frame her face. While the others were dressed in earth tones, her dress was made of fabric unlike any Hermione had seen. Like her eyes it changed color in the light, one moment blue then purple then green. It was as if a river was held in its depths. Atop the woman’s head was a gleaming crown. The silver twisted into what appeared to be perfectly preserved flowers, a dark amethyst dropped down, settling just between her eyebrows. 

The way she watched the others would have shown her position even without the ornate piece. Her smile was very subtle, her shrewd gaze assessing her subjects, searching for any disturbance that may require her intervention. It took everything in Hermione’s body to resist taking a step into the clearing and heading toward what she had determined must be the Queen of the Fair Folk. Her mother had taught her from a young age that anything that may look safe when it came to the Fae most certainly was not. Resolving to turn around and leave before she was spotted, she took one final look at the enchanting monarch. 

Before she could make a move, however, one of the Fae rushed in whispering in her ear. The queen’s lips moved as she gave a response Hermione couldn’t hear, and the other woman nodded, her blonde hair swaying with the motion, before she signaled somewhere off toward her left. Two male Fae entered the space, dragging a struggling form along with them. 

“Get off me!” Panic stole the breath from her lungs as she recognized the voice. When they pushed the man to his knees before their queen, Hermione’s fears were confirmed. Even facing away from her, Harry’s hair was immediately recognizable, her reckless idiot cousin had managed to get caught. 

It wasn’t until then that she realized the clearing had gone deadly silent. All eyes were focused on the human who had unknowingly stumbled upon their ceremony. 

“How dare you command my subjects, mortal.” The queen’s voice was like an enchanting melody despite the harsh edge she added to it. “Have you any idea who you are dealing with?” 

“I don’t know, and I don’t bloody care!” Harry spat, making Hermione cringe from her place in the shadows. “Release me, now, or I’ll be sure none of you make it past tomorrow.” 

The tinkling laugh the Fae gave in response sent a shiver up her spine. Narrowing her eyes, the monarch held up her hand, silencing them all once again. 

“You would threaten my people, human?” Her head cocked to the side as she examined the messy haired boy before her. “I am Queen of the Fae and you are trespassing upon our festival. I cannot let that or your threat go unpunished.” For the first time, she stood and walked toward Hermione’s cousin’s form. 

“Do your worst.” Harry scoffed, spitting at her feet. Thankfully, Hermione’s gasp was covered by that of the Fae. 

“For your crimes against the Fae, I sentence you…” A harsh smile spread across her face as she looked down at the mortal before her. “...to death.” 


	2. Others Don't

The words had scarcely left the Queen’s lips before Hermione burst into the clearing. Why she had done it, she wasn’t completely sure. At best, she would be able to make a deal to save Harry. At worst, she’d be killed along with him. 

“Wait, please!” Hermione quickly rounded the fire and found herself behind her cousin, staring up at the ethereal woman. 

“Another human.” She gasped before turning to another pair of men. “What are you waiting for? Seize her!” 

Hermione made no move nor attempt to struggle as she was forced to her knees next to Harry. She was careful to keep her eyes downcast now. If she had any chance of getting them out of this, she needed to show the queen they meant no disrespect. 

“How dare you address me, mortal.” Even when she moved to stand in front of Hermione she kept her face to the earthen floor. “Who are you to question me?” Although it was a question, she thought it best not to respond to the question unless explicitly directed to. After an uncomfortably long pause, the harmonic voice spoke again. “Why should I let this disrespectful being live after this all? He has disgraced both myself and my people. Neither of you belong here. In fact, I should kill you both.” She was losing ground fast, but she had to do something. 

“No, please. What if I made a deal?” Her voice was quiet, and her mind was screaming at her to remember all her mother had taught her. Everything had a cost, and every rule an exception. She just hoped she was willing to pay for it. 

“What could you possibly offer me?” The queen scoffed. 

“My name is Hermione Granger.” It took everything she had to force her name through her lips. Her mother had told her never to give her name to the Fae lest she lose it, but if it got the woman to listen, she’d give much more. 

“You are either exceedingly brave or foolish, human.” Two fingers found their way under her chin, tilting it up until she was looking into the color changing eyes of the monarch. “I’m listening, Hermione Granger.” Her voice glided over Hermione’s name as if it was a song brought forward by the Gods themselves. 

For a moment she was too lost in the Fae woman’s eyes to respond, and thought for a brief moment that the queen may have smiled at her distraction. 

“I’ll do anything. Just spare him, please. He didn’t know any better.” Not knowing what she was offering had her heart racing in fear, but she was nothing more than a dowry at the end of the day. Harry had a family name to carry on. 

“I find that hard to believe, Hermione Granger.” The kaleidoscopic eyes narrowed at her. “You seem like an unusually intelligent human. Why would you risk yourself for this foolish boy’s life.” 

“He’s my cousin and much more important to my family.” Harry’s head whipped toward her in confusion or disbelief she wasn’t sure. 

“You would protect your kin above yourself? An odd human indeed.” The woman seemed to lean closer, but at this point Hermione wasn’t sure what was an illusion and what was real. “I will spare your blood, Hermione.” 

“Thank you…” She began, but was quickly cut off by the queen. 

“On one condition. I do not give with nothing in return. It is not our way.” Hermione held her breath as she waited for the woman to continue. No matter what it was, she was ready to agree. She’d decided that the moment she had entered the clearing and couldn’t go back now. “You will return with us to the Faerie Realm as the royal bride.”

“NO! I’m not worth it, Hermione.” Harry threw himself forward, desperately trying to get away. 

“Stop it.” She turned her head to meet the terrified green eyes of the closest thing she had ever had to a sibling, and her best friend. How could she not save him now. “I have to do this. You’re too important. I would never be able to live with myself if you were gone and I hadn’t done everything in my power to stop it.” 

“I need an answer, Hermione Granger.” The queen’s words snapped her back into the moment, her head snapping back to meet the woman’s. 

“Before I accept, I need your word that no harm will come to H… him.” She barely caught herself from saying her cousin’s name, and she could tell from the slight purse of the Fae’s lips that she knew it. “No tricks or traps. No exceptions of any kind. Your subjects must not harm him.” It didn’t seem like much to ask considering what she would be giving in return. 

“I will not risk my people for one human, no matter how important the deal itself may be.” Hermione started to open her mouth and retort, but she was stopped by the queen’s hand. “However, I may be persuaded to agree if his memory of this night is taken away. He can know nothing of my people or your whereabouts, Hermione Granger. If you find this agreeable, you have my word that he will be returned to his home safely.” 

“Don’t. Hermione, please.” Her cousin had tears rolling down his face now, the fight seemingly drained from him. “I can’t lose you. How am I meant to go on without my best friend? I love you Mya.” The pain in his eyes broke her heart. She would never see him again, but he would be alive. They both would be and it had to be enough. 

“I love you too.” Hermione was crying softly now as well, taking in every inch of Harry’s face one last time. “Which is why I have to do this.” Locking eyes with the queen once again, she spoke the words that would seal her fate. “I accept the deal. I will return to your realm and pledge to be wed in return for his freedom and safety.” 

A feline-like smile spread over the Fae woman’s lips, and the wave of dread that washed over her nearly had her wishing she’d refused. “I accept your terms, Hermione Granger.” She pulled Hermione to her feet and gently but firmly grabbed her chin, cupping her cheek with one hand. Without warning her lips pressed so lightly against Hermione’s it could have been her imagination. A rush of warm wind swirled around her, tousling her already messy hair as the woman pulled away. “And with a kiss, so mote it be.”

She didn’t have a bare moment to recover from it all, before the queen turned toward Harry. Her fingertips brushed his forehead for but a second before his body flagged, held up by only the guards at his shoulders. A sharp gasp left Hermione’s as she ran toward him. Dropping to her knees on the dirt once again, she held his face in her hands. Head whipping toward the woman behind her she talked between sobs. 

“You said you wouldn’t harm him!” Her face was flushed in anger, and the Fae simply raised one eyebrow in response. 

“He is unharmed. I simply removed his memory of this night. My guards will place him at the edge of the forest, and he will wake with the dawn.” Her voice was almost bored, and it only spurred the other woman’s rage all the more. 

“You didn’t let me say goodbye! I’ll never see him again, and I didn’t even get to tell him goodbye!” She gripped the sagging body to her desperately, praying that by some miracle he would wake. 

“That was not part of our deal, Hermione Granger.” The Fae Queen turned and made her way back to the throne, sitting lightly upon it. “It is better this way. He, like this realm, are in your past. Best to come to terms with it now.” 

“How are you so heartless?” Her words were muffled as she buried her face in Harry’s shoulder, holding him as if he was all that held her to the earth. 

“Take him away.” The queen’s voice was hard, and Hermione simply held on tighter until the guards who had held her before forced them apart. She fought futilely against the supernaturally strong men as she watched the man’s body carried away from the clearing and out of sight. 

The sounds that left her chest were more animal than human. When they were sure he was too far for Hermione to follow, they released her, letting her fall to her knees. Her mouth hung limply open as the last of her tears slid down her cheeks. All sense of her surroundings faded as she mourned the man she’d never see again.


	3. I'm Spoken for I Fear

Hermione was still on the ground as the moon sunk low behind the trees. She wasn’t sure what had happened in the last few hours and she couldn’t find it in her to care. It wasn’t that she regretted making the deal in any sense. Both she and Harry were alive because of her decision, but that did little to dull the ache of losing him. She could only hope he would use what remained of his life to find that adventure he had so badly wanted for her. 

“It is time.” The voice of the queen from behind her was the first thing she’d truly noticed since her cousin had been carted away. 

Her tone was final and, without telling her body to, Hermione found herself finally standing. Swaying a bit, she winced as blood rushed back to her neglected limbs. The tingles that ran through her legs were accompanied by a sudden wave of dizziness. She’d barely been standing for ten seconds before her legs seemed to give up, buckling under her. In an attempt to keep from falling face first into the dirt, she took two large steps forward. It wasn’t until she saw the glimmering fabric that she realized what she’d done. Moving her gaze higher she locked eyes with the Fae Queen. From the expression currently on her face, she was not at all amused with Hermione’s bout of clumsiness. 

“If you’re quite finished, Hermione Granger, we must return to our realm before the sun rises.” She sniffed dismissively, and swept past her. Somehow she managed not to touch Hermione, but the light breeze that brushed against her arms smelled of morning dew, fresh earth, and a floral scent she couldn’t quite put her finger on. Several of the more human-appearing Fae passed by her and drew her gaze to two trees, twined around one another. 

The queen’s hands moved in a complex pattern, arms raised as she drew a swirling pattern Hermione could never have hoped of mimicking. She gasped quietly as the trees shone in a rainbow of colors before an opening appeared within their bark. Through the gap she could barely make out what appeared to be a forest much like the one they stood in, but the sun seemed to already be shining. Before she could study it closer, her view was obscured by the Fae making their way through. A hand on her back pushed her toward the trees when she stayed still too long. The brunette woman stayed silent, but Hermione moved forward nonetheless. 

With a hesitant glance back at the wood and mortal realm, she took her first step into the Faerie realm. Passing through the opening was like standing in a warm summer rain. The cooling sensation was both soothing and unfamiliar, drawing a slight shiver from her. Her reaction didn’t go unnoticed as the Fae who had led her forward laughed musically behind her, but otherwise stayed quiet. Turning back she watched the last of the Fae, two male guards, make their way through, and the queen began her complex dance to seal the entrance behind them. 

As quick as it had appeared did it disappear, leaving nothing but open air in its wake. With the doorway gone, Hermione finally took notice of her surroundings. Although it was fall in the mortal realm, here the flowers were in full bloom. The trees were unlike any she’d ever seen, barks of curious colors, and leaves that would change color in the sunlight, much like the Fair Folk’s eyes. Taking a deep breath she was hit with a wave of the floral scent the queen had given off before, and found she quite liked it. 

“Come.” The single word was all the comment Hermione received as the queen moved past her with a supernatural grace. It almost appeared as if she was floating on air which, for all Hermione knew, she may very well be. The regal woman was nearly ten feet ahead of her before she moved to hurry after her. It wouldn’t do to be lost in the unfamiliar wood. 

Each step they took down the path brought new and unfamiliar plants into her view. She ached to ask one of the million questions filling her head, but found herself unable to speak as a large structure came into view up ahead. 

The impressive structure was as colorful as the wood surrounding it. It’s walls were made of wood from some of the trees they had passed, most notably those of blue, green, and brown color. Purple gems the same color as the one she had seen on the queen’s crown glittered in the sun. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen, and it took everything in her to keep from stopping to stare. 

Regal head held high, the queen walked through the massive double doors into what had to be the royal palace. Most of the others who had been at the celebration had fallen away sometime on their journey, leaving only four guards and the blonde woman who had spoken to the queen before Harry had been dragged in. 

“Daphne, fetch your sister and bring her to the east wing. The royal bride will require a lady in waiting.” She spoke to the woman from before, who curtseyed in response. 

“Right away, Your Grace.” Although it was the first time Hermione had heard any other Fae speak, she found that it lacked a bit of the mesmerizing effect the queen seemed to have on her. With a ballet-like turn, she moved off to the right of the castle, and disappeared around a corner. 

“Um, excuse me, Your Highness but…” Hermione started to speak, but went quiet as the woman’s head snapped toward her. 

“What did you just call me?” Whether she was angry or curious Hermione couldn’t tell, but she thought it best to tread lightly. 

“Your Highness? It’s how one would address royalty. Well, at least that’s what my mother always told me. Not that I would know. I’ve never spoken to actual royals before.” Her eyes went wide as she realized what she had said. “I mean, until now that is. Because clearly you’re a Queen, which is royalty.” She cringed inwardly at her words, but couldn’t seem to shut herself up.

“You are odd, Hermione Granger.” The look on her face was definitely curious as she continued. “If my subjects wish to address me, Your Grace is the appropriate term in this realm. Although considering you are to be a royal bride, I wouldn’t expect you to call me such.” Her eyes narrowed as she seemed to study Hermione closely in the light of the castle. 

“Yes, about that. When will I be meeting my future husband?” Hermione was nervous that she had agreed to marry someone she had yet to meet, but if the other Fair Folk were anything to go by they certainly couldn’t be too unattractive. She was pulled from her musings by the sound of laughter surrounding her. The reaction bewildered Hermione. What had she done this time? Turning to look at the queen again she found a smirk on her pink lips. 

“I am afraid you have misunderstood, Hermione Granger.” A perplexed frown crossed the human’s face as she shook her head. 

“No, I agreed to be the royal bride. I assume you have a brother of some kind? Perhaps a neighboring King?” The Fae Queen’s smile only widened as the surrounding Fae snickered once again. 

“You will indeed be the royal bride, but I have no brother, and there are no other Kings or Queens in the Faerie realm.” 

“But I don’t understand…” None of it made sense. If there was no man for her to marry then why could she possibly be here. Unless…

“You shall be my bride, Hermione Granger. Together we shall rule as Queens of the Fae.” The Queen said, the amused smile still on her face. 

Hermione’s mouth fell open as she focused on the woman, looking for any source of deception. It was well known that the Fair Folk tended to craft their words carefully, a trick or trap hidden behind them all. No matter how hard she looked, she couldn’t find any hint that she was being untruthful. She had never considered the possibility that she would marry a woman. Then again, she never thought she would be in the Fae realm to wed their queen either, which brought even more questions to the forefront of Hermione’s mind. Plucking one from the bunch she tried to speak, but was interrupted by the black haired woman. 

“Now, follow me. Daphne and Astoria will be waiting for us if we tarry much longer.” In her usual fashion, the queen turned to the left, slowly making her way up a large staircase, made of what appeared to be a dark green marble.

  
“Your High… erm Queen… I’m sorry, but I’m not sure what to call you.” She was panicking a bit now, and following behind the other woman gave her no chance of seeing her expressions. 

“Seeing as we are to be married, you may call me, Pansy.” The name was oddly fitting for the celestial woman before her. Her mother had told her that Pansies were representative of thought, remembrance, admiration, and on some occasions, love. Pansy was certainly worth admiring, even she could admit that. What little Hermione had seen of her actions led her to believe that she was prone to careful thought and consideration. Hermione hadn’t forgotten the callous way she had treated Harry, and how she’d ordered him to be dragged away without allowing her a goodbye. But she also didn’t think it would do to hold on to such resentment for long. 

“Alright, Pansy. If I am to call you by your name, I’d prefer you to just call me Hermione.” 

The woman came to a stop before a door and turned around to face the brunette. She barely managed to keep from colliding with the queen, which only seemed to heighten her amusement. 

“I shall do as you wish, Hermione.” Pansy seemed to take greater care with her first name then she had before, and it made her heart beat a bit faster. The Fae woman’s eyes studied each inch of her, and just as Hermione went to reach for her, she looked over Hermione’s shoulder and spoke. “Ah, Daphne, excellent.” 

Hermione spun on her heel to see the blonde Fae who was accompanied by a smaller brunette girl. The two looked virtually identical. Both had the rosy cheeks that all Fae seemed to share, but the shape of their eyes, nose, and slight curve of their lips were all their own. By appearance, she wouldn’t have thought the girl much younger than herself. 

“Your Grace, may I present my little sister, Astoria.” Daphne said. The other dropped into a deep curtsey, her smile staying in place. 

“It is an honor to serve the future queen.” Her eager expression and wide grin was contagious as she turned to look at Hermione.   
“Oh um… well, thank you.” She replied, blushing a bit at the girl’s enthusiasm. 

“This will be your chamber until after the wedding.” Pansy said, causing Hermione to turn yet again as the woman opened the blue door with a sweeping gesture. “I hope you’ll find it suitable to your needs.” She had barely taken two steps into the room before she found herself overwhelmed. 

“Suitable? Gods, this is… I mean…” The three Fae had entered the room behind as she made her way toward the center of the room. Against one wall was an enormous wardrobe with a clawfoot tub a few feet away. Turning her head to the right, she could hardly believe her eyes as she took in the massive four poster bed, covered in what appeared to be navy silk. 

“I can find you something different if you’d prefer, but…” Hermione was quick to correct the other woman. 

“No, you misunderstand. This is unbelievable. I’ve never seen something this incredible, much less lived in it.” She felt as if she had literal stars in her eyes when she swung back around. 

“Excellent. Well, I suppose I should leave you to clean up.” Pansy made a slightly scandalized expression, and Hermione blushed as she looked down at herself. Her dress was in tatters and caked in so much dirt the pale fabric was now almost entirely brown. After all that had happened it had been easy to dismiss simple details like her appearance. “If you are in need of anything, Astoria will be here to see to your needs.” 

Without waiting for a reply she left the room in an elegant swirl of fabric, Daphne hot on her heels after a nod to her sister. The door closed gently behind them, and Hermione was left alone with the cheery Fae girl for the first time. 

“Shall I prepare a bath, Miss?” Her voice was higher pitched than the other Fae she’d spoken with so far, but she assumed that had to do with her slightly younger age. 

“That would be fantastic, Astoria.” It wasn’t as if she’d ever had a proper bath outside of the occasional summer dip in the stream, but the tub looked much too good to pass up. 

“Right away, Miss.” She was quick to move to the door, calling for a nearby servant to bring some water. When a few buckets floated into the room, Astoria walked toward her, hands reaching for the ties on her waist holding her skirt in place. 

“Oh, no no no. I can do that, thank you Astoria.” The girl gave a curious look but let her hands fall away. “Um, would you mind turning around?” Hermione spoke softly. Other than her mother, no one had ever seen her naked before, and she suddenly found herself shy. 

“You humans are so strange.” Astoria said, turning as she asked. A soft laugh left the human woman as she took off the last of her clothes and made her way into the tub. 

The sigh of relief that slid past her lips as the warm water eased her aching limbs. It was unlike anything she’d ever felt before. She was so relaxed, she couldn’t find it in herself to care when Astoria approached her again, a feeling which only heightened as the Fae began massaging a lavender scented soap through her hair. 

For the first time she could remember, she felt well and truly clean. Her bronze skin was soft and clean. Her hair was in smooth curls rather than the tangled mess she typically wore. After allowing Astoria to help in the bath, she found herself much less anxious about her nude state. This was perhaps due in part to how exhausted she currently felt. It had been at least twenty-four hours since she’d slept and the excitement of the day had drained all the energy she may have had left. 

Astoria pulled back the duvet and Hermione happily climbed in, sighing at the smooth feel of the material against her skin. The girl pulled the curtains closed over the large windows and made her way toward the door. No sooner had Hermione’s head hit the pillow before she was blissfully asleep. 


	4. You’ve Been Keeping Me Awake

After three days, Hermione was just about fed up with the Fae Queen and her laissez faire treatment. The only time she’d shown any real interest in Hermione had been that first morning. Otherwise, it was as if she didn’t exist. Astoria kept her company and began teaching her Faerie history. She had to admit she found the knowledge quite enthralling. All she knew had been passed to her through her mother and father, but none of it was nearly as fascinating as the origins and organization of the Fair Folk. 

When they hadn’t been talking about the history of Fae, they’d discussed her duties as a future royal. Hermione was fortunate to have such a good memory and love of learning. So far it had been simple things such as dress styles, certain manners for greetings or ways to eat food, and oddly enough, the proper way for a queen to walk. Being raised in a small village had left her completely unprepared, but Astoria seemed more than willing and, dare she say, excited to teach her. Each type of Fae had different customs and requirements when meeting with their leaders. 

She had learned all about the Sprites, Pixies, Brownies, Gnomes, and Leprechauns. At one time the Fae had lived in separate tribes, making alliances and trading between the classes when they saw fit. When they had faced new enemies in the mortal realm, they had banded together under the strongest among them. It was the only group she had yet to learn about, what Astoria called “The Higher Fae”. 

“The largest noticeable difference between higher and lower Fae is our size and appearance. We are able to walk among humans virtually unnoticed.” The Fae girl began as the two walked through the vast gardens behind the palace. 

“It’s much easier done when you’ve no wings.” Hermione laughed, but went quiet at the confounded look the girl gave. 

“Of course we have wings.” Her voice was just this side of offended. 

“I don’t understand. I’ve been around the higher Fae for days.” 

“Just because you haven’t seen them, doesn’t mean they aren’t there.” Astoria sniffed, arms crossed over her chest. 

“I’m truly sorry, Astoria. I assure you I didn’t mean to offend.” She hurried to apologize, not quite sure why she had offended the girl so. 

“It is alright. I forget that you are still new to our customs at times. Revealing your wings can be considered exceedingly intimate outside of a formal occasion.” She blushed a bit as she continued. “We can fly the same as Pixies or Sprites, but as we are much larger in size we haven’t the need often. Instead, our wings are a reflection of ourselves. Though we may be able to blend in with the humans while in the other realm, we always have a piece of our home with us.” 

“That’s beautiful.” Hermione smiled. “But you said on special occasions you tend to show your wings, correct?” Astoria nodded in response. “Then shouldn’t I have seen them on the equinox during their celebrations?” 

“Oh. Well, you see… I think perhaps this is something you should discuss with Her Grace.” The brunette Fae looked at the ground, fidgeting lightly. 

“Astoria, she’s barely said more than a word to me since I first arrived.” She took slow steps toward the girl, resting a hand lightly on her arm. “You are meant to teach me about your culture and traditions. Surely, this is something I should know.” 

“I was very young when it all happened, and only know what Daphne has been willing to share with me.” A heavy sigh left the girl’s chest. “Her Grace became Queen far too young. Her parents, as well as Daphne and mine, and many other Fae you have met, were killed. While we do eventually grow old and die it is not for thousands, sometimes even hundreds of thousands of years.” She shook her head sadly. “It has been many a human lifetime since Her Grace was forced to take the throne. Much too long for a monarch to rule alone.” 

“That’s horrible. What happened?” Hermione couldn't keep herself from asking. 

“That is all I am able to say. The rest you will learn once you are Fae yourself, unless of course Her Grace tells you. Perhaps if you talked with her you would…” The young Fae kept talking, but she hadn’t listened since the words, ‘Fae yourself’ had passed through her lips. 

“Wait, Astoria. What do you mean, once I’m Fae?” 

“Before you marry Her Grace of course. You cannot become Queen as a human.” The blood drained from Hermione’s face as the brunette continued. “You’re very lucky Her Grace saved you from spending the rest of your days as something so beastly. Soon you’ll be higher Fae, just like me.” 

Her rib cage felt as if it was being slowly crushed with each word. As it became impossible to breathe she pulled up the skirt of her dress and ran from the girl and her words. Where she was going she had no idea, but she wasn’t ready to process all she had just heard either. She supposed this shouldn’t have come as all that big of a surprise. Human lives were nothing compared to that of Fae, as Astoria had just told her. Why on earth would Pansy marry a human only to have her die in what amounted to the blink of an eye for her?

It all sounded absurd now, but she supposed things had happened so fast she hadn’t really had time to consider the implications of it all. It hadn’t been helped along by the absence of the woman she was meant to marry. If being married to a virtual stranger wasn’t enough, now she would lose the only thing still connecting her to the world she had left behind. 

She kept running with no awareness of her surroundings or the changing landscape. Usually she would have never been so careless, but she usually wouldn’t have been spending her day learning about beings she had mostly attributed to her mother’s superstition. Nothing was the way she had imagined, and apparently she’d reached her breaking point. 

Her eyes remained unfocused as her feet slapped against the dirt beneath her. Three more steps and her foot caught on a tree root she hadn’t seen before. Closing her eyes she braced for impact only to stop in mid air as something wrapped around her chest. 


	5. Are You Out There

A deep purple fabric was all she could see as the warmth of what could only be someone’s chest pressed against hers. She was fairly certain she knew exactly who had saved her, but couldn’t tamp down the need to confirm her assumption. Chancing a glance up, she was met by the very woman who had so vexed her for the last few days. The face that had been so neutral it almost seemed bored was now colored with surprise. For the first time since Hermione had met her, she was not wearing her crown and there were no guards to be seen. Her usually exceedingly stuffy and formal clothing looked much more like the dresses she had seen on her subjects, the only exception being the trademark blue color. In the short time she’d been there it had become clear that only the queen herself was permitted to wear any shade of blue or purple. 

“You really should be more careful, Hermione. You may be in my realm, but you’re still a fragile human.” Her voice was frustratingly soothing as she helped her regain her balance. The smirk Hermione hadn’t seen since the night she’d arrived was pulling at the left side of the woman’s rosy lips. Under different circumstances, the sight may have entranced her, but the words brought back her reason for fleeing in the first place. 

“But of course, Your Grace.” She pulled back and curtseyed sarcastically as one was able to do such a thing. “How inconvenient of me to be something so lowly and disgusting as a human.” Pansy let her hands fall as she examined the woman. 

“You are angry with me. Why?” Her slightly upturned nose scrunched in confusion. 

“Oh, so now you care about how I might be feeling? How gracious of you to care for such a feeble being as myself.” She knew she was ranting, but couldn’t seem to stop once she’d begun. “Or maybe it’s all different since I won’t be a human much longer.” Her hands were on her hips as she continued on. “Once I’m shiny Fair Folk like you all I’ll be worth your time, is that it? Do I have to sprout wings to matter to you?” 

“I gather you and Astoria had a conversation this morning then.” Pansy sighed and rubbed between her eyes in a very human way. 

“Yes, and she shouldn’t have been the one to tell me. If I’m to be your bride I deserve to hear that I’m expected to change entire beings from you and not some poor unsuspecting girl!” Hermione huffed. 

“You are correct. I have been busy making the necessary preparations for our nuptials and your change and, in doing so, neglecting my duty to you as your future spouse.” The statement pulled a bit of the wind from Hermione’s sails. She had not expected such a response and it was frankly quite disarming. 

“Yes, you have.” Her eyes were planted firmly on the ground as she spoke. Perhaps she had overreacted. Harry often told her she was prone to bouts of anger and this seemed to be further proof of it. 

“I apologize and will attempt to do better in the future.” The voice seemed solemn and, chancing a look back up, she found a matching expression on the queen’s face. “Is there anything I can do to make it up to you now?” Her eyes were shifting through soothing greens and warm browns as she waited. 

Should she ask about what had happened to the other Fair Folk? Astoria made it seem so important, and yet refused to say much about it. Would it be worth risking upsetting her when she seemed so amenable? On the other hand, if she was meant to lead these people she needed to know their history in its totality. Even the harsher parts that others would rather forget. Especially if it had impacted her soon to be wife so drastically. 

“Well, I did have a question.” She began cautiously. “It’s about something Astoria said earlier, about how you became Queen.” Hermione bit her lip as she watched Pansy’s face take on a hard edge. 

“I believe this conversation would be best had somewhere we can sit.” Her back was stock straight as she motioned for the human woman to follow behind her. 

They walked down a complicated series of paths that she would have never been able to navigate on her own until they happened upon a grove of trees. While the leaves were a bright sky blue, the bark was an emerald green. In the center was a bench that seemed to be made from the same wood as the trees surrounding it. With a grace that eluded Hermione, the Fae Queen sat on one end of the bench, gesturing to the empty space next to her. She hurried to sit, but dared not speak first. It was clear this conversation would be difficult enough as it was. 

“What exactly is it you wish to know, Hermione?” The woman’s expression was hard, but not unkind. Her body position conveyed an apprehension that was unlike anything Hermione had seen from her thus far. 

“Well, Astoria wouldn’t tell me much. Only that you all lost your parents and she hinted at some human involvement, but wouldn’t go into any specifics otherwise.” A solemn nod was given by the other woman in response. 

“It was over three hundred years ago. I was only what would be twenty of your human years.” The need to ask exactly how old she currently was would have to wait for another time, but it was a conversation Hermione felt they certainly needed to have. “Things between Fae and humans were much different then. The portals between our two realms were open more than not, and both worlds prospered as a result. My mother and father had spent three thousand years before I was born forging a bond with the mortals. It was said that both realms saw a golden age like none before.” Such a world sounded enchanting to Hermione, and suddenly she was saddened to have not been a part of it. 

“That sounds incredible.” Her voice was reverent in tone, and the onyx haired woman smiled slightly in response. 

“I can assure you it was. Growing up, I wasn’t allowed out of the Fae realm outside of the festivals, but those days were some of the happiest of my life.” 

“If it was so beneficial, why did it come to an end?” The question was one she was wary to ask, but they’d come too far to stop now. 

“One of the clan leaders at the time took special interest in the ways our people could help theirs. He hosted a grand feast in our honor, claiming that he planned to not only thank the Fae for their generosity but to make a deal unlike any before.” Pansy’s harsh scoff unsettled Hermione as she waited for her to proceed. “The elder of the higher Fae, a number of the royal guard, and my parents journeyed to his home. We had no reason to expect he was lying to us, and our naivety proved to be our downfall.” The slight shaking of her hands made the brunette ache to reach out and comfort her, but they’d had virtually no physical contact up to that point, and she was apprehensive about changing that now. 

“You don’t have to continue if it’s too painful, Pansy. I understand enough.” She tried to give her this out instead. 

“No. You need to understand our history to understand us. To understand me.” Her voice was whisper soft as she spoke the last sentence. The other woman gave a soft nod in reply. “He had no plans to forge an alliance with our people. Rather, he wanted use of our skills. Our magic can do many things that humans can only dream of, and he’d seen it for himself.” Growing up in her village had taught Hermione well of the greed mankind could display when given the opportunity. “You see, he was at war with a number of surrounding clans. His solution was to have the Fae fight alongside his army, healing them before they fell or taking up arms themselves.” 

“Sounds just like a man. Looking for war instead of wanting to come to peace.” Hermione scoffed, earning a quiet chuckle and nod from the Fae Queen. 

“Yes, I’m afraid you’re correct on that. Of course my father and mother told him they would do no such thing, that Fae did not take human life in the name of some petty land dispute. As you can imagine, he did not take the refusal well.” The onyx haired girl bit her lip and looked at her hands, folded in her lap. “He told them that they would agree to the deal, or suffer the consequences.”

“But, surely a large group of higher Fae could more than handle even a larger force of humans.” Hermione found herself saying without thought. The very idea seemed laughable, and she couldn’t imagine any human foolish enough to believe they stood any chance against the most powerful beings she had ever met. 

“That’s something we have spent centuries trying to figure out. The most likely explanation is that they used one of our weaknesses against us. We wouldn’t have known the true reason for the meeting itself had a note not been left behind with…” Her heart lurched when she heard the choked sob from the other woman. The usually captivating eyes were watering, and her shaky breath sounded painful in itself. “...with their bodies. When they had yet to return the next morning, a few of the remaining guards opened the portal to search for them or, at the very least, some explanation for why they may not have yet returned. What they found, what I saw, it is unlike anything you could imagine. Nearly a hundred Fae, stripped bare, their eyes lifeless, color unchanging.” 

“I… I’m so sorry, Pansy. I can’t…” She was cut off by the Fae’s sharp tone. 

“They had sat my parents on mock thrones, their note shoved in my mother’s mouth. It wasn’t until we began to move them back that we realized the true savagery of the beasts.” The idea that it got worse had Hermione’s stomach churning. “He had cut off their wings. Not only my parents’, but each and every Fae in the clearing.” 

What Astoria had said before made so much sense now. The wings were what made them special, what marked them as Fae, and humans had taken that from them. She felt as if she might vomit, and almost begged Pansy to stop there. 

“He’d taken them for trophies, and planned to display them as if they were some common boar’s head.” Her eyes closed hard as tears rolled down her pale cheeks. “My first royal duty was to bury the butchered bodies of those dearest to me. The first of my decrees was to withdraw all Fae from the mortal realm. I had a duty to protect my people from the merciless brutes that we had done nothing but nurture.” 

“I don’t blame you. You were doing what was best for the Fae.” Her hand found one of Pansy’s. Although the queen was surprised, she did not pull her hand away. “Not many would have been able to keep from retaliating after such an attack. I can think of none who would have been able to rule alone so well afterward.” 

“That is kind of you to say, Hermione. I have done the best I can. I wasn’t fully prepared to rule, and I’ve grown tired of doing it alone.” She shook her head, an exhalation heavier than any Hermione had ever heard leaving her lips. Pansy stood and surprised the other woman when she extended her hand. “It is getting late now, nearly time for dinner. I would be honored to escort you back to the dining hall.” 

A small smile tugged on Hermione’s lips as she took the hand, allowing her to help her rise from the bench. Pansy’s hand was surprisingly soft and warm against her own. The hint of a grin on the other woman’s lips as they began back down the path made her heart beat a bit faster. 

**XXxxxXX**

The dinner had been lovely, and for the first time Pansy had had a real conversation with her. It was lighthearted, especially in comparison to the one they had had earlier that afternoon, but it was nice to get a glimpse of the woman behind the crown. 

“I know telling me everything today couldn’t have been easy, and it means the world to me that you were so honest.” Hermione was blushing a bit at the admission and the closeness of the other woman. 

They had climbed the stairs together, Daphne and Astoria staying behind to finish their own dinner. In the flickering torchlight, she found herself studying the flawless porcelain skin of Pansy’s face. She looked so unlike any other woman Hermione had ever seen. 

“Honesty is seldom easy, Hermione.” The way she said her name had her thinking of the last time they had been alone in this very corridor. Her urge to reach out and touch her then was nothing compared to how she was feeling now. 

“I often find the most difficult things are those worth pursuing.” A lazy smirk spread across Pansy’s face as she looked back at the shorter woman. 

“I find myself wanting to agree with you.” Her head cocked to the side, and she took a hesitant step forward. 

The kaleidoscopic eyes seemed to ask Hermione a question she wasn’t sure she had the answer to. She wasn’t entirely sure about the question either to be honest, but found herself taking a step of her own. 

“What else do you find yourself wanting, Pansy?” The question rolled off of her tongue before she could comprehend what she was saying. 

Her eyes flicked down to the perfect pale pink of the Fae Queen’s lips. Their deal had been sealed with a kiss, but the light brush of lips seemed to be taunting her now. What would it feel like if she were to actually kiss her? Not because a vow demanded it, and not before Hermione had the time to process what was going on. No, she wondered what a true kiss from the vision before her would do to her. 

“That is not a question so easily answered.” Her pink tongue peeked out, wetting her lips so they glistened softly in the torch light. “I want my people to be safe.” She took another step forward. “I want to be a fair and just Queen,” another step. “And at this moment, I very much find myself wanting to taste your lips.” The warmth of Pansy’s body seeped through the fabric of Hermione’s dress. Her earthy and floral scent filled the air until each lungful was permeated with it. “May I kiss you, Hermione?” 

She found herself nodding in response, but kept her body still. The other woman took the lead, her right hand slid to the back of Hermione’s head, weaving into the chestnut curls there. Her eyes stayed locked on Hermione, left hand resting on the slope of her neck, thumb urging her head up ever so slightly. The other woman’s eyes closed as Pansy tilted her head and let her lips brush gently against Hermione’s. 

Unlike the last time, the kiss steadily deepened like the slow lapping of the sea against the sand. It was warm and, despite the fact that it was the first they had ever shared, it felt as if each knew what the other was going to do before they’d even known themselves. There was a constant push and pull that overwhelmed Hermione in the most incredible way possible. Her hands found their way to Pansy’s waist as if she needed the Fae to keep her upright. Both women seemed reluctant to break the spell that had come over them, but eventually the need for air won out. 

Pulling back, the human woman found herself smiling at the flustered expression Pansy was wearing. They were still intimately close to one another, and she used the opportunity to study as much of the woman as she could. Her hair was still in perfect state, but her lips were a red that matched the rose of her cheeks. It was the least put together she’d ever seen the Fae Queen, and she found it was the most beautiful she’d ever been. 

The vision had her pushing up on her tiptoes to try and kiss her again, only to be stopped by Pansy’s finger against them. A flash of confusion and embarrassment ran through her. Had she not liked it as much as Hermione had? Did she want her to leave now? Was she not good enough any longer?

“I very much would like to spend the rest of the night kissing you, Hermione, but I’m afraid that this must be where we say goodnight.” The words did balm her hurt a bit, but she was still disappointed. Well, until the sound of Astoria and Daphne coming down the hall caught her attention. A knowing smile crossed Pansy’s lips. She reached for Hermione’s right hand and brought it to her lips, kissing it gently. “I will see you at breakfast. Sleep well, Hermione.”

  
“Goodnight, Pansy.” She was sure the entire room could feel the heat coming from her cheeks, but she couldn’t find it in her to care. The Fae woman smiled and bowed her head in reply, then turned in a flurry of fabric and headed down the hall. 

Hermione’s eyes followed her until she disappeared beyond what she was sure was her own chamber door. 

“Are you ready for your bath, Miss?” Astoria asked from where she was standing against the other wall. The coy smile on her face had Hermione blushing even harder. It took three clears of her throat to find her voice. 

“Um, yes that would be lovely. Thank you, Astoria.” Hermione pushed into her chamber, with the Fae close behind. Once she was settled into the tub she let her mind wander. She was still hesitant about what giving up her humanity could do to her, but decided that it might not be so bad. Most of her worry had been about her future wife and, while she wasn’t completely forgiven, she’d had a peek behind the mask that the Queen wore. Only time would tell if this new effort was sincere, or merely a way to placate her. Hermione wasn’t too proud to admit that she hoped it was the former. 


	6. Can You Feel Me

It had been a little over four weeks since she’d learned the truth of how Pansy had become Queen and they had been the happiest of her life. Although the kisses had been few and far between, Pansy had found other ways to show affection. A true smile, a laugh, a little note, or even a brush of hands said much more than any words ever could. 

For the first time in her life Hermione felt as if she were talking to someone who understood her. Although she’d had little time for it since becoming Queen, Pansy adored reading. The day she’d taken her to the large, multistory library had been spent curled up on a chair surrounded by towers of text. Each and every text Pansy had recommended were added to the stack, and Hermione took great pride in being able to discuss her newest read at meals. 

Astoria still accompanied and taught her most days, but Pansy was always present at meal times. Even better was when she took Hermione on trips to her favorite places. Today she had woken to another note in Pansy’s elegant hand that had been slid under her door. 

Hermione, 

I was hoping you would accompany me for a picnic this afternoon. I’ve had everything prepared and will meet you at the back gate at noon. 

Yours,

Pansy

P.S. Be sure to wear something light. 

The younger Fae squealed in delight when Hermione showed her the note and, despite her usually more mature mind, she squealed along. Each time she had gone off with Pansy before hadn’t been nearly this formal and something about the forethought she had put into it had the human woman absurdly pleased. 

“It’s already half past ten now.” Astoria gasped and ran off toward the wardrobe on the far wall. “We’ve got to find the perfect thing.” 

“What does she mean, something light?” She found herself asking as she began nibbling at the snack Astoria had brought up. 

“A lighter dress than those you typically wear.” Astoria replied, carrying a pale blue dress to the bed. 

Running her fingers over the material she was pleased at the cold temperature of the silk. Sliding off her nightdress she allowed the other woman to help her step into the dress and pull the strings closed. 

“I think she’ll be very pleased to see you in this, Miss Hermione.” The other woman smiled and pulled her toward the vanity on the wall. Her hands moved expertly as she coaxed her hair into a braid. Using a silver pin she fastened it in place. “Perfect.” 

“I don’t know what I’d do without you, Astoria.” Hermione laughed, sliding on a pair of silver slippers. 

“It’s a good thing you aren’t likely to have to ever find out,” she winked at her. “Now, let’s get you downstairs shall we?” 

The two women linked arms and made their way down stairs. Hermione was anxious to see Pansy again and Astoria had seemed much too excited when she read the note for a simple picnic. 

She came to a hard stop as Pansy came into view. As always, she was wearing a purple dress, but this one seemed to be made from the same material as hers. It wasn’t the sight of her that drew the human woman up short; rather, it was the two animals behind her. 

Two shining white unicorns with black reins stood tall and proud. Their iridescent horns shone in the daylight, and Hermione found herself cautiously approaching one. She raised one hand toward the creature and stopped roughly a foot away. After an appraising look, the unicorn stepped forward and pressed its snout against her palm. The coat was like velvet. A pleased snort sounded as she ran her fingers through it’s mane with a smile. 

“Cara seems to like you.” Pansy had come to stand next to her, a grin on her face. 

“She’s beautiful. They both are.” The other unicorn had come forward, nuzzling against Pansy for attention of their own. 

“Don’t worry, Ffrind. No one forgot about you.” She laughed, stroking his mane lovingly. “It’s quite a way to our picnic spot, so I thought we’d go for a ride.” Hermione’s face fell. “Unless you’d rather not. I could try and…” 

“No, that sounds lovely.” She rushed to reassure her. 

“But?” 

“But, I don’t know how to ride.” Her eyes found the ground as she blushed. “Horses are expensive, and I had no need or way to learn.” While she knew she shouldn’t be ashamed of her past, it was moments like this that reminded her how very different the two were. 

“I’m so sorry, Hermione.” Pansy began to apologize. 

“It’s perfectly fine.” 

“No, it’s not. I shouldn’t have simply assumed and you should never be embarrassed to be honest with me.” A gentle hand brought her chin up. “If it’s alright with you, we could ride together?” 

The Queen blushed a bit at the question, and Hermione smiled to herself. 

“That sounds lovely.” Nodding, Pansy motioned for one of the guards to lead Ffrind back to the stable. 

“May I?” She held out her hand. Seeing the confused look on the brunette’s face she expanded on her statement. “Help you up, I mean. It’s a bit of a jump if you’re not used to mounting.” 

Grabbing the offered hand, she struggled for a moment before swinging one leg over the unicorn. Thank goodness Astoria had put her in a dress that allowed her to remain covered in the position. Pansy climbed gracefully onto the creature, settling in front of her. Looking over her shoulder she spoke again. 

“You’ll need to wrap your arms around my waist and gently squeeze with your legs.” Flushing a bit, Hermione did as she was told. It was difficult to keep from burying her face in the crook of the Queen’s neck when she was so close. 

The urge was quickly overshadowed by terror as Cara began to trot from the garden to a path she wasn’t familiar with. While the wind did feel nice against her face, the threat of falling from the unicorn had her tightening her hold. Deciding it was best to close her eyes, she rested her head against Pansy’s back. Her legs never loosened, nor her hold, and it wasn’t until Pansy called her name that she even realized they’d come to a stop. 

“Sorry.” Her voice was quiet as she let Pansy dismount. The stiffness in her arms and legs as the Fae helped her down as well resulted in a soft hiss. Pansy grinned in recognition.

“Don’t worry, you'll get used to it soon enough.” Shooting her a skeptical look, she glanced at the scene behind them and smiled. 

There was a lilac blanket spread on the grass, a basket resting in its middle. A few feet further was a crystal clear pool of water. It glowed faintly like the Fae she’d watched dance on the solstice. The only difference being that the glow was the purest blue Hermione had ever seen.

“It’s beautiful isn’t it.” Pansy said from behind her. “I’ll tell you all about it soon but first, I’m famished.” 

Chuckling softly in reply, the two made their way to the blanket. Pansy pulled out a selection of meat, bread, cheese, and fruit. The low grumble of her stomach made the Fae Queen giggle, but otherwise neither spoke as they dug into their meal. Once they had eaten their fill, Hermione laid back on the blanket. A happy sigh left her lips. 

“Do I get to hear the story of this place now?” She asked, turning her head. 

“First, I’d like to tell you another story. A love story to be exact.” Pansy laid back and turned on her side to face the human woman. 

“I do adore a good romance.” The other woman smiled, waiting patiently. 

“Many centuries ago, a young human woman named Violet lived in a village, much like the one you grew up in I’d imagine. She was happy and well loved, until a deadly sickness raged through the populace. Her mother passed, leaving her, her father, and little brother behind. While they missed her terribly, the family forged on. That was, until her brother became ill. He was barely twelve years old, and she loved him dearly. Violet called on the town healer and tried every remedy she could possibly think of. In a bout of desperation, she consulted the old crone on the edge of town. It was said she knew of magic that could save him.” 

The story had barely begun, and her eyes were wide as she listened to the Fae. 

“The woman spoke to her of an ancient ritual that would summon magical beings who may be able to save her brother. She gave her detailed instructions down to the last detail. They came with a warning, however, that any deal made with the beings would come at a price. Giving her thanks, the young woman left the cabin to prepare. At dusk she created a circle of stone and sat in the center, speaking the ancient words and waiting. It all seemed rather silly, but it was her last hope. So Violet waited for hours, until the moon was high in the sky above her. Just as she prepared to leave a rustling sounded behind her.” 

“Who was it?” Hermione gasped slightly, the Queen grinned in response. 

“There stood a young man. He appeared to be about her age, but he looked nothing like anyone she had ever seen. The beauty of him was too perfect, his eyes mesmerizing.” 

“He was Fae!” She stated excitingly, drawing a laugh and nod from Pansy. 

“Yes, he was. She had called to any Fae who may have been nearby, but this was no ordinary higher Fae. No, she had summoned the crown prince. He had never met a human before, and debated staying hidden in the wood, but something about the woman was unlike anyone he’d ever known. Her raven hair was stark straight, nearly to her waist, pale skin glowing in the moonlight, eyes the color of mead, but that wasn’t what drew him in. It was an unidentifiable presence that brought out a need to know her. At the very least, he needed to know why such an exquisite being had called for his help.” 

Hermione couldn’t help but grin at the way the Queen’s eyes sparkled as she spoke. 

“After Violet told him of her brother, he inquired what she was prepared to give in return for his help. When she replied, ‘anything’, he was caught off guard. The prince was sure she couldn’t really mean anything. His parents had told him that humans were selfish things, you see. For a moment he thought about leaving the woman alone, but couldn’t find it in himself to do so. Instead, he offered her a deal. He would heal her brother, but only if she returned with him to the Fae Realm.” 

“What did she say?” In the moment Hermione was far too distracted to draw the parallels between her life and the tale. It was as if she was a child again, listening to her mother. 

“Yes, of course. What else could she say? Violet loved her brother dearly, and knew that her father and he would be okay as long as they had one another. Once the deal was sealed, she led the Fae man to her home and watched from a nearby window as he healed her brother while he slept. Though it pained her, she let him lead her away without saying goodbye to those within the house. Together they travelled to the Fae Realm and got to know one another. She learned the young prince’s name was Orin, and although his parents were hesitant at first they were soon drawn to the woman as he had been. It wasn’t long at all before Orin and Violet found themselves caring for one another. First as friends, but it soon became obvious that it was becoming something more.” 

“They were falling in love.” Pansy’s pink lips pulled into an elegant smile as she nodded. 

“Yes, they most certainly were. It had barely been a year, but it was clear to all that the two were made for one another. The King and Queen, while they adored Violet, had to tell Orin the truth. Despite their love, he could not marry a human woman. He was to be King of the Fae, and that required a Fae bride as well.” 

“But, that’s not fair. If they loved one another they should be allowed to be together!” Hermione huffed, outraged on their behalf. 

“Orin thought so too. Instead of accepting his parents statement he buried himself in research. If he could only wed a Fae, he would find a way to make Violet precisely that. Violet researched by his side in secret, as Orin’s parents searched for a suitable Fae bride. It was mere days before a formal betrothal was meant to take place that they finally found it. While many would have disregarded the text as empty prose, Violet saw it for what it was, a ritual to turn a human Fae. Though it was a complex process the lovers made preparations immediately for the first step.” 

“What was it?” The brunette inquired, eyes wide, completely entranced by the story. 

“It was the first step in all Fae marriages. They had to bathe in Lover’s Lake and ask for the approval of the ancestors. If they accepted the match, Orin could not wed another. It is said that the glow of the waters was bright enough that it was seen for miles.” 

“How romantic.” A soft sigh left the human woman’s lips. 

“The King and Queen were upset at first that the two had gone behind their backs. Once they revealed what they’d learned, preparations were immediately put underway. One of the ritual requirements was that they finish the change seven days later, sealing the bond in marriage. As you can guess, by the sunrise of the seventh day the two were wed. Violet was made fully fledged higher Fae, and the kingdom rejoiced when she was made crown princess of the realm.” Pansy smiled fondly, but said nothing more.

“Then what?” Hermione finally asked when she couldn’t keep her curiosity at bay any longer. 

“Well, the two shared centuries together before the King passed and Orin was crowned in his place. Under his rule and with his wife’s advisement, the Fae slowly forged bonds with the humans. While Violet was no longer one, she still believed that it could be beneficial for both realms to work together. For a time as you know, she was correct. Their people were truly happy, and a few years later Violet became with child. The kingdom threw a massive celebration at the birth of their new princess, born with raven hair to match her mother’s. She was the bridge between the realms made flesh, and Orin and Violet couldn’t have been more proud. They gave the child a name that represented their hope that she would be considerate, a freethinker, and above all loving.” 

“Pansy.” The word left Hermione’s lips as a reverent whisper. Suddenly everything seemed to connect in her mind. “They were your parents, weren't they? Orin and Violet?” 

“They were, indeed.” She smiled sadly. “My mother used to tell me that story as a girl, and I dreamed I would find a love like theirs. When they passed, the story was all I had to remember them by. On the day I found them in that clearing, I swore I wouldn’t marry for duty, but love as they had. After all these years I had begun to wonder if I would ever find such a woman. Then you appeared in that clearing, willing to give everything for some reckless young man, and I finally understood.” 

“Understood what?” Hermione asked. 

“How my father felt that night. I hadn’t seen a human since I was a child until that night, Hermione. I’m not too proud to admit that I was afraid when your kinsman was brought to me, and acted impulsively as a result. But I’m also not going to lie and say I regret it either.” The raven haired woman sat up quickly and shook her head slightly before looking over her shoulder at Hermione. “You’re breathtaking, you know. Not just physically, although there is nothing about you I would change, but your willingness to give your life for his that night. It reminded me so starkly of my mother, and without truly thinking it through, I offered up our deal. For a moment I thought myself a fool, but these last few weeks with you Hermione, have been the best I’ve had since my parents passed.” 

“I’ve enjoyed them as well.” Hermione flushed, and sat up as well, turning to face Pansy. 

“I’m glad to hear it.” Pansy looked down at her hands, a nervous habit of hers, the other woman had come to learn. “Samhain is seven days from now, Hermione.” 

The human woman’s heart seemed to stop for a moment. How had she lost track of time so easily? 

“I know our deal was made for you to wed me and, as you know, the process for you to begin the change must take place today.” 

“Oh.” The word seemed hollow even to her own ears. 

“However, I won’t force you into something you truly do not want. Even if I wanted to I could not.” Her eyes shifted toward the shimmering pool of water in front of them. “This is Lover’s Lake. All Fae who are to be married must enter its waters to receive the ancient one’s blessing.” 

“I don’t understand. If all that is needed is that I stand in the pool you could simply pull me in.” Hermione’s forehead crinkled in confusion. 

“For other marriages perhaps, but you are not yet Fae, Hermione. This will be your first taste of Fae magic, and only those truly willing to accept the gift may receive it. You will not become full Fae until our wedding, like my mother, but this is the first step. It is one we must take together and the choice is entirely yours.” 

“But if I refuse I would be breaking our deal.” She refuted, an incomprehensible amount of emotions rushing through her. 

“I swear to you that your blood shall not be harmed, and you will be free to spend the rest of your days here in this realm.” The Queen’s face was solemn. There was no hint of dishonesty in her tone either. 

“What would happen to you?” Hermione found herself asking. 

“I would rule alone until I could find a suitable Fae bride.” The very idea of Pansy kissing someone else made Hermione’s heart ache. Though she hadn’t realized it until this moment, she already thought of Pansy as hers. “For what it’s worth, I sincerely hope my search is done. I have come to care for you, Hermione Granger. Much more so than I thought myself capable of. I know it hasn’t been long, especially in the lifespan of a Fae, but you make me feel things I haven’t in centuries.” 

The words swirled through Hermione’s mind at a dizzying pace. Harry had been right all those days ago. In the human realm the best she could have hoped for was a halfway attractive man that she could hopefully develop a fondness for. She wasn’t sure if she was in love with Pansy, but she was certainly headed in that direction. No one understood her the way that the Fae Queen did. For the first time in her life she felt as if she had an equal in every way. It had only been a handful of weeks, but somehow felt much longer. Pansy was offering her something she would have never had in the human realm, a choice. 

Instead of a verbal response, Hermione stood and walked toward the water’s edge. Slipping off her slippers she lifted the hem of her dress and stepped into the comfortably warm water. She turned around to see a hesitant expression on the Queen’s face. Not willing to break the silence just yet, she reached her right hand out toward her. 

The other woman quickly and gracefully stood, mimicking her actions as the water’s edge before grabbing her hand and stepping in. Both women stood in the shallows for a moment just staring. 

“Are you sure?” Pansy finally spoke, looking at their joined hands. Using her free hand, the other woman gently guided her head up. A soothing smile was on her fractionally darker lips as she nodded.

“What do we do now?” The Queen seemed to gain some confidence at the reassurance and hurried to explain the process. 

“We must move to the center of the lake, where the light shines brightest and recite the sacred words while holding hands. If the ancestors accept the match, the light will change to gold.” 

“And if they don’t?” Hermione found herself asking. 

“Let’s not find out, shall we?” 

The other woman nodded vigorously as they made their way deeper into the lake. At its deepest point the water only came to just below Hermione’s breasts. Even though she was still a mere human she could feel the power of the water that seemed to vibrate against her skin. 

“Repeat after me.” Pansy said, taking a deep breath. “I, Pansy, Queen of the Fae, do declare freely and knowingly my intent to take Hermione Granger as my bride.” 

A low hum moved through the water, and the Fae motioned for her to answer with her refrain. 

“I, Hermione Granger, do declare freely and knowingly my intent to take, Pansy, Queen of the Fae as my bride.” 

A second note joined the first as Pansy spoke again.   
“Fae ancestors long passed but never forgotten, we ask that you give your blessings to this marriage.” 

The words had scarcely left her before the water began to bubble around them. Hermione’s ears rang slightly as the two notes grew louder. It was as if time stood still. Panic filled her for a brief moment when suddenly the two tones created a perfect harmony. The deep blue water looked as if it was made from liquid sunshine it glowed such a bright gold. 

Pansy gave a delighted laugh and Hermione felt as if she were floating. She was lightheaded as the magic slid over her like a cool second skin. It covered her from head to toe and she gave herself over completely to the feeling. The sensation ebbed until it was a gentle brush against her flesh, there but not overwhelming. 

“Oh.” Pansy gasped, softly. 

“What?” The other woman’s eyes snapped open as she searched for the cause of her distress. 

“You’re glowing.” Her expression could only be described as one of awe.

Looking down at their hands she took in a sharp breath. The water had returned to its serene blue, but her arms had retained the brilliant yellow shade it had been moments before.

“Does this mean what I think it means?” She wasn’t sure how this could be a rejection of any kind, but it wasn’t as if she was an expert on Fae courting rituals either. 

“Yes. The ancestors approve of this match.” 

Both women beamed in response and walked slowly back toward the water’s edge. Once back on land they sat back on the blanket, although this time their sides were pressed against one another. 

“So, what comes next?” Hermione asked, drawing the Fae’s attention. “In the process of becoming Fae I mean.” 

“There’s not much until the day of our wedding. I’ll ask you if you willingly accept the bond, we will exchange a small amount of blood, and once that is done conduct the wedding ceremony.” The way she bit her lip told Hermione that there was something she was leaving out. 

“That’s it? Just some blood and words and I’m wed to the Queen of all Fae?” She tried nudging her for information. The slight smile on the other woman’s face showed that she wasn’t nearly as subtle as she thought herself. 

“Technically, yes.” A slight blush came over her pale cheeks, which only spurned the human woman on.

“What aren’t you telling me?” Hermione asked. 

“Well, to complete the bond we’ll have to… consummate the marriage.” She was red as a rose as she spoke the last three words, and Hermione found herself blushing as well. 

“Oh.” The word seemed to be their go to today. Perhaps, because it said more than a thousand syllables could. 

Despite herself she began wondering what being intimate with Pansy would feel like. Would she be gentle and loving? Would it feel as good as their kisses had? Was she more experienced than Hermione? Would Pansy be upset when she learned that the human woman had no idea how to please herself much less another person. 

“I understand if you are hesitant, but I promised to be honest with you. We still have days until then and…” 

Whatever she had been planning to say was cut off by the other woman’s lips. All the worries and doubts seemed to fade into the background as they both relaxed into the kiss. If being with Pansy intimately was anything like being kissed by her Hermione was glad to give herself over to it. 

Hermione experimentally parted her lips and trailed the tip of her tongue over the other woman’s. When she gave a muted gasp the brunette pushed cautiously forward, tracing her tongue over Pansy’s. A contented sigh left her lips as she tasted the Fae for the first time. There was the slightest hint of strawberries from their meal, but the rest was unlike anything she’d tasted before. It was undeniably Pansy, and she couldn’t seem to get enough. 

Wrapping her arms around the other woman’s waist she pulled her until she was straddling her hips. When Pansy put up no protest at the new position she deepened the kiss further, one hand on her waist, the other in her short hair. The warmth that began low in Hermione’s belly was unfamiliar, but not unwelcome. Everything was perfectly Pansy. Her smell swirled around them, her taste on the other woman’s tongue, and bodies pressed against each other. 

The human woman laid slowly back, tugging the Fae with her. Their kisses grew more frantic, Hermione’s hands running up the other woman’s silk covered sides. Her thumbs grazed the sides of her breasts drawing a soft moan from the Queen. 

Pansy sat up with a sharp breath. Her chest was rising and falling at a quickened pace, and the flush to her cheeks was back in full force. The slightly disheveled state of her hair made the other woman yearn to pull her lips back to her own. 

“It’s getting late. If we don’t leave now, we won’t make it back to the castle before dark.” It looked as if it pained her to move off of the other woman. 

They made quick work of the picnic basket and walked with their hands linked back to Cara. Hermione found it much easier to climb on to the unicorn this time, and she nearly hummed happily when she wrapped her arms around Pansy’s waist again. She held tight, but felt none of the fear from before. Now she knew with absolute certainty that her soon to be wife would keep her safe. 

When they returned to the castle and received Daphne and Astoria’s knowing looks, the feeling was almost enough to keep her from blushing in embarrassment. Almost. 


	7. You’ve Been Keeping Me Awake

Blush fabric was smooth against her skin as she stepped into what would be her wedding dress. The designer, Luna, was the most stereotypical looking Fae she had ever met. 

Long blonde hair flowed down her back until it met her waist. Her petite form had the barest amount of curve and her eyes seemed to have an extra sparkle than the others. The serene expression on her face as well as the gossamer dress she wore made her appear as if she had stepped right out of one of her mother’s stories. 

“I know the color is a bit unconventional, but seeing as you are as well, I thought it only fitting.” Luna’s dreamy voice said. “Besides, your skin is such a lovely golden hue it would be a shame not to take advantage of how striking this color looks on you. Most Fae’s skin is far too fair to pull off such a shade.” 

Hermione did her best not to blush at the compliment. The golden glow she had gained from the first ritual only seemed to bring out the light brown pigment of her skin. Her freckles still bore a slight contrast, and she wondered if they would fade when she made the change fully. It was the one feature she’d inherited entirely from her father, and she wanted that single reminder of the people who had brought her into this world when they were long gone. 

“You’ve outdone yourself, Luna.” Astoria gasped as she entered the room. “Her Grace is going to be speechless when she sees you in that.” 

Turning around at the designer’s insistence, Hermione’s breath stopped. The woman in the mirror looked like her, but she couldn’t seem to make sense of the sight. Lace flowers made up the entire bodice from the sleeves only long enough to cover her shoulders, to the deep v cut of the dress itself. When it met her waist the fabric turned to satin covered by a layer of gossamer much like that of Luna’s current dress. The lace flowers of her bodice were scattered down the fabric, stopping at about her knee line. Never in her life had she worn something so beautiful, and before she knew it, tears were forming in her eyes. 

“What’s wrong? Do you not like it, Hermione?” Her lady in waiting asked as she rushed to her side. 

She frantically shook her head in response as the Fae dabbed at her cheeks. 

“Exactly the opposite. It’s better than anything I could have hoped for.” A soft laugh bubbled up as the last few of her tears were wiped away. “I can’t believe this is actually happening.” 

“That makes sense. You seem the skeptical sort, and most humans don’t truly believe we exist. Marrying the Queen of the Fae would seem quite unlikely I would imagine.” Luna chimed in, her dreamy voice making the human woman giggle and nod in agreement. 

“I suppose you are correct.” 

“I often am, most just choose to ignore it.” Although the words themselves would sound haughty or boastful from anyone else, the Fae designer just stated them as a factual response. “A few minor alterations and it should be ready.” Luna began walking in slow circles around her, pulling the fabric till it laid the way she wanted and using what appeared to be small needles to hold it in place. 

“You looked rather cosy with Her Grace the other night.” Astoria said from where she was perched at the vanity. 

“I’m not sure what you mean.” The human woman said, blushing furiously. 

“Oh, come on. I thought we were meant to be friends!” She said. 

“You’re the closest thing I’ve ever had to one besides my cousin.” Hermione admitted. “But that doesn’t mean you should be privy to my intimate interactions with Pansy.” 

The Fae woman’s eyes went wide as saucers and Hermione realized her mistake. 

“So there have been  _ intimate  _ ones? Daphne owes me a week’s worth of chores!” Astoria said, a smug smile on her face. 

“You two have been betting on what Pansy and I get up to in our private time?!” She squawked in reply and tried to turn around to fix the woman with an outraged glare. Instead she felt a sharp prick against her left side. 

“I’m sorry, Miss. I wasn’t prepared for your movements.” Luna’s tone was what more than likely passed for panicked in her world. 

“No need to apologize, Luna. I shouldn’t have moved.” She rushed to reassure the Fae. “Besides, it’s clearly Astoria’s fault.” 

“Oh sure, blame the servant.” The woman said with a laugh. “I should at least get a bit of information if I’m being chastised regardless.” 

“I’m sure your imagination gives you more than enough, Astoria.” Hermione replied. “Besides, a lady doesn’t kiss and tell.” She shot a wink and smirk to the Fae girl who squealed in reply. 

“I’m so very glad Her Grace chose me to be your lady in waiting.” A genuine smile spread across the human woman’s lips. 

“As am I. I’m even more glad I’ll be marrying her in two days. I mean have you seen her?” All three women in the room giggled and for the first time Hermione could remember she was at complete ease. 


	8. If I Follow You

“It’s entirely unfair for you to be this beautiful as a human. The rest of us are going to be exceedingly plain once you’re Fae.” Astoria said a wide smile on her face, eyes sparkling with what looked suspiciously like tears. 

Luna had made the last touches on the wedding dress, and it was somehow even more beautiful than she’d remembered. It fit her curves like a second skin, and the purple pansy flower crown Astoria had woven for her was nestled in her curls. Unlike her usual frizzy mass the Fae women had managed to twist and twirl her brown ringlets into a complex updo. A few curls hung by each side of her face in perfect waves. The golden glow she’d had since the ritual in Lover’s Lake made her the picture of a blushing bride. 

She was positively bursting to see Pansy’s reaction. Well, to see Pansy at all. Apparently another part of the ritual required that they not see each other until she was to make her final change. Daphne and Astoria had been carrying their letters back and forth, but it didn’t come remotely close to the real thing. Her schedule had been carefully regimented to assure that they never bumped into one another. Each night she fought the urge to walk down the hall and knock on her bride to be’s door. 

“I hope Pansy will think so as well.” Her eyes found the floor and her bottom lip wedged itself between her teeth. The week of absence had also made her unsure. What if Pansy changed her mind? Sure they had exchanged letters, but Hermione had been called dreadfully boring by many, even Harry had thought she wasn’t entertaining enough. 

Worse still, what if she wasn’t pretty enough for the Queen of all Fae? Before this she had thought herself rather plain. It was only the words of the women around her that had boosted her confidence. Staring at the woman in the mirror she wasn’t positive even at her best that she’d be worthy. 

“I know she will.” Luna said, her signature serene smile in place. “Her parents and the ancestors wouldn’t have blessed the match otherwise.” 

“Wait. What do you mean her parents?” Countless people had confirmed Orin and Violet’s passing. Deaths which occurred long before Hermione had been born. 

“Their souls were in the lake as well. In fact, as her parents, they had the deciding voices on whether you would be allowed to not only wed Her Grace, but to receive the ultimate gift of the Fae.” 

While Hermione had known it was vital to earn the approval of the ancestors, she’d never thought about what it would mean to Pansy. It warmed her heart to know that even her parents somehow thought her good enough. 

“See, nothing to worry about.” Astoria walked forward and grabbed both of her hands in her smiling. “I just need to check with the guard at the end of the hall. I’ll be right back.” She hurried across the room, gently shutting the door behind her. 

“I will see you soon, Miss.” Luna smiled serenely at her and sent a small wave before leaving as well. 

The silence of the room felt deafening around her. It was the first time she’d been alone since she’d awoken that morning. She also knew it would likely be the last time she’d be alone for quite a while. Being alone used to come naturally to Hermione, but so much had changed in the last few weeks. Today would be the biggest change of all, but looking around what would after tonight no longer be her room, she could only feel joy. 

“They’re ready for you, Hermione.” The brunette Fae said excitedly as she opened the door again. Grabbing both her hands, she smiled up at the human woman before bringing her in for a hug. “Now, what do you say we make you one of us then?” She nodded the best she could and grinning like the lovesick fools they were, they left the room. 

It wasn’t until the doors that led to the gardens came into view that Hermione’s anxiety came back in full force. The no doubt countless Fae past them were quiet, but a soft melody from a string ensemble drifted into the stone corridor. Her chest felt as if it was being constrained by a length of rope wound several times around her petite form. Sensing her panic Astoria came to a stop in front of her. 

“Hermione, listen to me. Do you care for, Her Grace?” 

“Of course I do.” She replied quickly.

“And do you want to spend the rest of your existence by her side.” 

“More than anything.” 

“Then chin up, put on a brave face, and try not to drool when you see your bride.” Hermione giggled and nodded. Taking a deep breath she waited for Astoria to take her seat and at the guard’s cue, took her first steps out into the gardens she had become so familiar with.

The scene before her was the very picture of fantastical. It was more intimate than she had anticipated a royal wedding to be. Not that she minded in the least bit. To be honest, it was only after the ceremony was finished that she even noticed there were others present. 

Pansy was a vision in ivory. Her wedding dress had a lace bodice like Hermione’s, with a silver separation that matched her crown perfectly, where it met the full gossamer skirt. Unlike her own gown the lace had a high rounded neck and sleeves that covered to her shoulders. The material formed a sweetheart neckline with the lace above entirely opaque. It managed to be both modest and sensual all at once. Astoria had been right about trying not to drool at the sight. 

She came to a stop at the bottom of the gleaming marble stairs that led to a large quartz altar. White petals from the flower arch above drifted lazily to the ground in the light autumn breeze. Biting her lip she waited for Pansy to speak. 

“We come here today to bestow our greatest honor upon you, Hermione Granger.” The air around her seemed to grow thicker as she spoke. “This is not a gift given lightly, and it is only granted to those with true hearts and a willing mind.” 

With a come-hither motion, Hermione took the three steps up until she was face to face with Pansy. Her expression stayed solemn as she continued. 

“Do you willingly, knowingly, and with only purest intent denounce your humanity and all attachments to the human realm?” 

It felt as if time stood still. The beating of her heart was an ominous cadence in her ears. This was it. No going back, or changing her mind. A few weeks ago she might have hesitated. Maybe even a week and a day, but stepping into that pool and asking the Fae for their blessing had been the first real choice that was hers alone. 

“I do.” Her voice was strong and sure. 

“The blood and spirit of the Fae are one. Everything we have ever been and will ever be flows through our veins.” Pansy turned toward the altar and picked up a gold and silver dagger, an amethyst much like the one on her crown was embedded in the hilt. “Your left hand please.” 

In a motion much more confident that she felt, she extended her hand, palm up. The Fae Queen grasped her fingers with her own left hand, and ran the blade over the fleshy part of the other woman’s palm. A soft hiss left her lips as the deep red liquid seeped slowly from the cut. Accepting the dagger from Pansy, she made an identical cut in her left palm. Unlike Hermione, she made no sound as what looked like melted gold pooled in her hand. 

“As the Queen of the Fae, with the strength of all those who have come before and will come after, I give my life blood and the place as one of my subjects to you, Hermione Granger, Fae of the realm.” 

She had scarcely stopped speaking before a warm wind whipped around them. It was comforting and energizing. The sensation in Lovers Lake was inconsequential compared to the near euphoria filling her now. Closing her eyes she took a deep breath and felt more than heard a symphony unlike any the human realm could compose. A tingling sensation ran in twin lines down her back. It wasn’t painful, but foriegn. Opening her eyes a gasp parted her lips. 

The large purple wings of the Fae Queen were unlike anything she’d ever seen. By the look of awe on Pansy’s face, she assumed the feeling from moments before meant her own wings were on display as well. It took everything in her not to reach out and touch the glimmering violet wings in front of her. Something in her mind told her now was not the time. 

Both women startled a bit at a gentle throat clear from behind the altar. In all the brilliance that was her transition they had forgotten anything or anyone else existed. The blond Fae had a small smirk on his face, and out of the corner of her eye she saw Pansy roll her eyes lightheartedly. 

“If you two don’t mind, I think we all came here to see a wedding.” The man whispered. His hair was so pale it was nearly white. His features were sharp and his skin was paler than most Fae she had met in her time in the realm. He was dressed in light blue clothing that would appear ratty on just about anyone else. Instead he fit the part of what she’d call a Fae Priest.

“No need for dramatics, Draco.” Pansy laughed and nodded for him to continue. 

“Gentlefae we are gathered to witness the eternal bonding of Her Grace, Pansy, Queen of the Fae and Hermione Granger.” His smooth tone projected through the garden. 

On the altar sat a silver and gold length of what appeared to be silk rope. It was braided in a complicated pattern much like what Astoria and Luna had done with her hair. Draco lifted it reverently from the quartz surface as he spoke. 

“Join your right hands over the altar.” Both women were quick to obey instructions. He placed it over their hands before turning to Hermione. “Do you Hermione, vow to love, cherish, and support Pansy in all she does. Do you swear to be her closest advisor, confidant, and protector in all her endeavors.” 

“I so swear.” She responded immediately. Draco wrapped one end around her wrist till it rested on top one again. 

“Do you Pansy, vow to love, cherish, and support Hermione in all she does. Do you swear to be her closest advisor, confidant, and protector in all her endeavors.” 

“I swear so.” Pansy smiled as he repeated the action on her wrist. 

“Marriage requires honesty, understanding, and trust in each other.” He brought the ends to meet atop their hands twirling in what appeared to be the beginning of a complex knot. Looking at them both he continued. “Will you bind yourself to these promises and your spouse in this life and that beyond?” 

“I will.” The women said together, eyes locked on one another over their hands. 

“By the power of all Fae both past and present, I pronounce you wed.” The rope glowed a scarlet red before disappearing from view. “You may seal your vow with a kiss.” 

Pansy was the one to lean forward, pulling Hermione to her until their chests were almost touching. A wide grin was on her face as she leaned forward. Any doubts she’d had this morning disintegrated the moment their lips met. She hadn’t realized how used she’d grown to the fleeting kisses the two shared. There was no way she’d go so long without them again. 

When the kiss broke, Pansy kept a tight hold of her hand and pulled her back toward the doors. They’d barely gotten back into the castle before she was pulled into a hidden alcove. 

“What are you doing?” Hermione whispered through her giggles. 

“I’m kissing my wife for the first time in a week without prying eyes.” With a smirk she pulled the newly turned Fae toward her. One hand went into her hair as it had the first time they’d kissed, but the other landed on her hip until there was no room between them. 

Safe in the shadows of the alcove the two women let themselves truly kiss each other for the first time. Neither was hesitant or unsure. Instead they both took exactly what they wanted, wanting to convey to the other how much they meant to them. A quiet cough had the two women breaking apart, panting slightly. 

“Sorry to interrupt, but I’m afraid you have a dinner to attend to before you can engage in more entertaining pursuits.” Daphne smiled at newly weds and crossed her arms over her chest. “But since I’m such a good friend, I’ll be sure to help you sneak out early. Changing from human to Fae is no doubt exhausting.” She shot Hermione a secret smile that caused her to snort. 

“Very much so.” The brunette responded, nodding seriously. 

“Well then, we'd best hurry hadn’t we?” Pansy said kissing her one last time before pulling back and straightening her dress. Holding out her arm she spoke to her bride. “I would be honored to escort you to the dining hall and our wedding feast.” 

Hermione threaded her arm gently through hers as she had done the first time Pansy had offered such an escort. Walking much closer than they had before they headed down the corridor. Both women were already counting down the seconds until they could be alone once again. 


	9. Every Inch of Me is Trembling

Most of the dinner had been spent with the two brides stealing glances and fleeting touches. While they were married now, it seemed impolite to be overly affectionate with an audience. True to her word, Daphne had been able to sneak them out relatively early. Pansy had pulled Hermione off at a sedate pace until they were clear of the dining hall. Once out of view, she nearly sprinted toward the stairs leading toward their floor. 

The Queen finally came to a stop once they were standing in her bedroom. Off to one wall was a massive bed with a set of royal purple curtains. From the small opening, Hermione could view matching silk sheets. There we petals on the floor and bed, but before she could study them in any detail, Pansy pulled her attention back to her. 

“Every time I think you can’t get more beautiful, you smile at me and I’m lost all over again.” Her wife said, gently unpinning the flower crown still on her head before removing her crown as well. Setting them both on a shelf Hermione got to see her back for the first time. 

Since the change they had both had their wings on display. Hermione had no clue how to hide them, but she suspected Pansy had kept hers out to keep her from feeling self-conscious about her missing knowledge. The view of her wings in all their glory was like a siren song. Crossing the room in a few quick steps she didn’t remember instructing her legs to take she extended her hand and traced over the base of them. 

The texture felt like the surface of a warm spring. An impossibly smooth and soft sensation that dragged her further in. Pansy’s wings trembled under her touch and she sucked in a harsh breath in response. Hermione pulled her hand back as if burned. 

“Does it hurt?” She was terrified she had messed things up before they had even begun. A husky chuckle sounded from the other woman. 

“Quite the opposite actually. I’ve just never had anyone else touch them before.” Pansy turned around smirking at her. “Would you like me to show you?”

Hermione gave a wordless nod and slowly turned so she wouldn’t hit her wife with her own wings. She was hyper aware of her surroundings for less than a second before she felt the glide of Pansy’s fingers. A shudder ran through her as she leaned into the touch. It was more sensual than anything she had experienced in her short life. 

“How does that feel, Hermione?” The tone she used was like verbal velvet. 

“It’s incredible.” Even she could hear the way her words trembled. 

Pansy began tracing the outline of her wings from where they met at her back to as close to the tips as she could reach. Her breath was warm on Hermione’s neck as she spoke. “I can’t tell you how happy I am that your wings ended up this color.” 

Turning her head slightly Hermione studied her own wings best she could. While they glittered the same way her wife’s did, hers were the color of a good whiskey. In comparison she found them rather plain. 

“What do you like about it?” She questioned, her breathing picking up minutely.

“Because it is the exact shade your eyes were.” Pansy leaned forward and pressed a kiss behind one ear as she continued in a hushed voice. “So for the rest of our lives, each and every time I get to see these breathtaking wings of yours I will get to remember exactly what the eyes I fell in love with looked like.” 

The brush of her breath over the sensitive skin in combination with the sweet words had Hermione whimpering softly. She hadn’t looked in a mirror yet, but she was sure if she did she’d see the same color shifting iris’ all Fae had. It made her happy that Pansy had found her beautiful enough that she wanted the reminder of the way she had been before. 

Spinning on her heel, Hermione turned and pressed her lips hard to the other woman’s. Her hands wrapped around the slightly taller woman and trailed over her wings again. Pansy’s arms wrapped around her neck, pulling the braids loose and running her hands through it until it hung in its usual ringlets. The Queen pulled back to take a breath. Refusing to let her lips leave her for long, Hermione moved to her throat ghosting her lips over it. 

“The books didn’t prepare me for how good this would feel.” Pansy half moaned. 

“What did they prepare you for?” She asked. While she was genuinely curious, she could fill an unknown need building within her. 

“To show you that, we’d have to get out of these dresses.” Her hand grazed over the small clasp that kept Hermione’s dress on. 

Biting her lip and holding tight to her courage the brunette let her hands unfasten the four buttons holding her wife’s dress in place. Taking the nonverbal cue Pansy quickly released the clasp. Staring into each other’s eyes the two Fae allowed their dresses to fall to the floor. 

Until she’d come to the Fae Realm Hermione had never taken much time studying the female form. It seemed as if she made up for that lost time now. The dresses hid her true shape and Hermione felt a delicious sort of thrill at being one of the few who knew the truth. Her wife was a vision in feminine form. Like Hermione, she only had simple panties on beneath which meant her full breasts were on display. They rested against her torso rising with each breath. Like the rest of her they were white as cream, her nipples the same pink as her lips. Hermione could see they were already forming taught peaks whether from arousal or the slight chill in the air she wasn’t sure. 

While she was memorizing Pansy, the Queen had been doing the same to her. Where Pansy had slightly larger breasts Hermione had more pronounced curves. Her light brown skin had freckles scattered over it like constellations in the night sky. The deep brown of her nipples had Pansy wishing her lips were wrapped around them. She could see from here the slight wet patch on the front of her panties, and let out a whimper as she, no doubt soaked her own. 

Their eyes locked again for a moment. Without a word they moved toward one another kissing with a fervour unlike any they’d shared before. Hermione moaned into her wife’s mouth as she began kneading one breast while her other hand moved to her waist until their bare skin was flush for the first time. The petite woman gave herself over to the feelings letting instinct guide her for once. Her hands teased up her lover’s body until she reached her breasts. Pansy gasped as she began rolling her nipples through her fingers, tugging lightly. 

“Bed.” The Queen half moaned as she gasped for air. 

They blindly made their way toward the bed until Hermione landed on her back against it. A sultry smirk came across Pansy’s face as she looked down at her. Reaching up again Hermione crashed her lips against hers only to pull back on a gasp at the feeling of a thigh pressed against her clothed slit. It was pure bliss, but still not enough. Grasping her wife’s hips for leverage she began to try and grind herself against her leg. 

“I can feel how wet you are already.” Pansy’s pupils were blown wide as she looked hungirly down at her lover. 

Biting her lip on another moan, Hermione slid her hands to the waistband of Pansy’s panties. She gave them a gentle tug before understanding flashed across the other woman’s face. Pulling back slightly, she slid the drenched material down her hips and over her arse until obsidian curls came into view. Like the stones themselves, her slit glistened in the light. 

“So beautiful.” She found herself whispering 

The Queen blushed in response but soon recovered. Her right hand slid down her body until it reached her folds. Looking up toward Hermione she parted her lips to show every inch of her cunt. A moan left her as she watched her bride dip her middle finger shallowly into herself before trailing up toward the swollen nub at the top of her slit. 

“Are you just going to watch, or do you plan to join me?” Pansy asked as she began tracing patterns over her clit. 

Pulled from her daze, Hermione hurriedly pulled her undergarments off as well. The other Fae’s mouth dropped open on a deep moan as she opened herself up the way she had done. Her eyes drank in every inch of the dark pink lips parted for her. In mere seconds the hand that she’d been touching herself with was teasing Hermione’s cunt instead. 

“Oh.” Her word was little more than a whimper as she was touched for the first time. Though she was sure neither woman had been with another Pansy didn’t seem at all afraid to try new things. 

“There you go with those, ‘ohs’ again.” She teased as she slowly slid one finger into Hermione. While it was a foreign feeling, it wasn't painful. In fact, as Pansy slowly worked her finger in and out in slow thrusts she found herself moaning on each breath. 

“More. Please.” Her voice was heavy with lust. Nothing in her life had felt so good, so right, and what she wanted more than anything was to make Pansy feel it too. 

At her request, her wife had added another finger that had her feeling gloriously full. Summoning all the brain power she could she let her hands move down Pansy’s waist until she slid her pointer finger from her opening up to her clit. The two Fae moaned together at the sensation of touching another while being touched. Slowly Hermione slid her finger into the slick warmth of the Queen’s pussy. 

“Yes.” The ‘s’ was drawn out in a near hiss that had Hermione clenching around her fingers. She upped the pace slightly and felt a flush of pride as her wife moaned louder, moving her hips in time with Hermione’s fingers. “It’s so, so good.” 

All the brunette could muster in response was a deep moan and slight nod. Pansy had let her fingers slip from her dripping cunt to spread the juices over Hermione’s aching clit. The rush of pleasure was almost enough to make her head spin. She could feel a pressure building low in her abdomen and despite never having felt it before she was sure euphoria waited at the peak. 

“Just like that.” The petite Fae panted. 

Biting her lip on a moan she slid her hand out of her wife and began mimicking the circles she was tracing over her own clit. The obscene sounds of their dripping slits combined with their moans had Hermione on the edge. 

“I... I think...” She kept up the pace on Pansy’s clit praying she was feeling what she was. 

“Yes, beautiful.” The Queen’s face was flushed red as she ground down against her lover’s hand at a frantic pace. “Cum with me.” 

Her whimpered plea was all it took for the pressure to burst inside of her. 

“Pansy.” 

“Hermione”

The two names blended together as their orgasms crashed over them. Pansy’s back arched in the air, Hermione’s into the bed. The onyx haired Fae’s thighs were shaking and she just barely managed to roll onto her side instead of on top of her wife. 

Hermione’s heart was pounding in her ears as the aftershocks of her orgasm continued to run through her. It was easy to ignore the light sheen of sweat on her skin as she turned to look at the other Fae. Her eyes were closed and Hermione used that opportunity to study her in a post orgasmic haze. That was when she noticed it. 

She’d taken hours studying the details of Pansy’s wings, which only made it too easy to spot the change. About three inches down on each wing was a horizontal band of amber. Without looking she knew it matched the color of her own wings exactly. 

“What are you…” Pansy began to ask as she finally opened her eyes. Her gasp of awe meant she’d noticed it too. “Hermione, your wings.” 

“I know. You have a band of mine too.” A soft smile found its way onto both their lips. “I think it might be a sign of the completed bond.” 

“I believe you are correct.” She yawned slightly as she turned onto her side to face Hermione. “How do you feel?” The question was genuine but hesitant. If she hadn’t looked so worried the other woman would have laughed. 

“Honestly? I feel incredible.” Pansy opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by Hermione. “And no, I don’t just mean the sex. Every choice I’ve made today, I would make again a million times over.” Pushing up on one elbow she leaned forward and kissed Pansy tenderly. “I love you, Pansy.” 

“I love you too, Hermione Granger.” They kissed again until the brunette woman was caught off guard by a yawn. “Sounds like someone could use some sleep.” She said, opening her arms so Hermione could cuddle into her side. A contented sigh left them both as she nuzzled in, listening to the slow thudding of her wife’s heartbeat. 

“I do have one question though.” She managed through another yawn. 

“It can’t wait till morning?” 

“Nuh-uh, I won’t remember.” Hermione’s voice was getting quieter by the minute as exhaustion kicked in. 

“Go on then.” She chuckled. 

“Just how old are you?” The question caught the Queen off guard if the movement above Hermione’s head was any indication. 

“I’m 394.” She hesitantly replied. 

“Fae aging is even better than I thought.” The drowsy woman mumbled. Pansy laughed and shook her head, kissing the top of her wife’s head gently.

“Let’s get to bed, beautiful. We've got thousands of years to talk about anything you wish.” Hermione weakly nodded in response and closed her eyes listening to the sound of Pansy’s breathing until sleep pulled her under. 


	10. Epilogue: It Feels Like I Am Home

Pansy’s lips brushed against the back of Hermione’s neck, pulling her from a deep sleep. Her back was pressed flush against the paler woman’s chest. The heat radiating between them would have been comforting if not for the hand trailing down her body. A sharp gasp left her lips at the nip her wife gave at her neck, fully waking her. 

“Good morning, My Love.” Her voice went the same place as her hand, firmly between Hermione’s legs. 

“Morning.” While her brain was still sleep addled, Hermione’s body was aware of even the slightest of sensations around her. 

“I know we have a busy day ahead of us, but I just couldn’t resist.” She smirked as her fingers traced over the sodden curls at her wife’s core. Hermione’s back pressed hard against her chest as she slid her practiced fingers into her tight, wet heat. “Besides, we both know how much more you’ll enjoy the ceremony if you’re already relaxed.” 

“I… I’ll have to give you that one.” The brunette gasped in response, rolling her hips back against her lover. 

After nearly two thousand years together Pansy knew everything there was to know about her. Most of the things she hadn’t known herself, and somehow that had made it even more incredible. She saw the look of awe on her wife’s face each time they discovered something new about the other. A look which grew exponentially when Hermione got pregnant with their first child. 

“I plan to take much more than one.” The Fae woman whispered, kissing her shoulder before forcing her onto her back. She leaned down and gave Hermione a firm kiss on the lips. With a wink she pulled the covers over her head and made her way between her wife’s parted thighs. 

“Your wish is my command, Your Grace.” The words had barely left her before Pansy’s tongue ran a hard firm stroke over her clit. Their dual moans filled the space. Her hands moved down, nails scratching gently across the other woman’s scalp. 

She never felt more worshipped than when they were alone together like this. No matter how busy they might have been, even after the twins, and more recently their fourth child were born, Pansy made sure they had time together at the end of the day. 

All thoughts about anything but the way it felt when her wife lapped at her as if she were her favorite treat, left her. She was an endless hum of pleasure, completely at the love of her life’s mercy. 

“Oh. I’m so close, Pansy.” Hermione was taking large lungfuls of air as she ground desperately against her tongue. The hands buried in her hair pulled her close as she could. “So…” She gasped as she felt herself on the edge of freefall. 

“I am nauseated at having to interrupt, but there is the little matter of a coronation to attend to.” Daphne’s voice cut through her consciousness, but it was too late. The skillful ministrations from her wife coupled with the fingers she slid into her, had her orgasm hitting her full force. “Oh good you’re done.” She grumbled. 

Fortunately, Hermione knew she was just as embarrassed as she was at the situation. Her shameless Queen was unbothered as she let her licks slow to lazy grazes, drawing aftershocks from her overly sensitive slit. Once she was certain she had cleaned every drop of her release from her she moved up the bed and kissed her hard. Despite herself, Hermione moaned at the taste of herself on her lips. 

“Thank you, Daphne.” Pansy replied, with a sly smirk on her face. “Tell the others to give us ten minutes to clean up.” 

“Why, of course. Do try to keep your hands off each other if at all possible.” She said before closing the heavy door behind her. 

“Well that was exceedingly uncomfortable.” Hermione tried to laugh it off, but she knew her wife saw right through it. 

“Seeing as Aspen, Rowan, Laurel, and Rose exist, I doubt any of that was very surprising, Love.” The laugh to her tone had the brunette smiling despite herself. “Not to mention the fact that she, Draco, and Theo have two of their own.” 

Theodore, Daphne, and Draco were all about Pansy’s age and they had been close friends growing up. While Theo had been the last one of the trio she’d met, they became fast friends over their shared love of books. Daphne and the two men had bonded a few decades after Hermione and Pansy. Despite the fact that they were married much later, Daphne had been pregnant at the same time as Hermione. 

Their son Scorpius was the spitting image of Draco, fair skin and white blonde hair that gleamed in the sunlight. He and Aspen had been inseparable since they were in nappies, and she often found herself wondering if there wasn’t perhaps more there than met the eye. Pansy had mentioned it a time or two as well, but they both thought best not to push it. 

Their daughter, Theodosia had her mother’s eyes, but the dark brown hair of Theodore. She was much more mild mannered and reserved than her brother, but got along well with the twins, Rowan and Laurel. Although her best friend was her cousin, Phillip. When Luna and Astoria had finally decided to marry, they hadn’t waited long to have their son. Aside from his darker skin tone that he’d gotten from Astoria, he looked identical to Luna. It seemed he’d also adopted her calm demeanor but the mischievous streak of Astoria often hid just beneath the surface. All of the children kept them on their toes, even Rose who was barely two. 

Today was Aspen’s official coronation as crown prince of the Fae and she was both immensely proud and terrified. She still remembered the first time she had held him in her arms the way she often did to Rose now. He’d been the most beautiful child she’d ever seen. The way he had smiled at her all unruly raven curls and skin just a fraction lighter than her own had stolen her heart. She wanted to give him everything and swore to protect him from anything. It was a promise she made to each of her children, and the thought of her baby boy being old enough to wear a crown of his very own was the most melancholy feeling she’d ever had. Especially since he’d grown into a young man that looked so much like the cousin she’d saved all those years ago. 

She must have been quiet for longer than she’d been aware, because her wife had moved to sit next to her on their expansive bed. Tucking the brunette’s hair behind her ear she smiled in recognition. 

“He’s ready, Love.” Her hand caressed her wife’s cheek gently. 

“But he’s still so young.” 

“He’s much older than I was and, even as crown prince, Aspen will always be, first and foremost, our son.” The two women shared a loving smile that said more than a million words ever could hope to. As usual she’d said exactly what the other woman needed to hear. 

“I love you.” Hermione said, turning her head to kiss the pale of Pansy’s hand. 

“I love you too. Now, shall we prepare for our beloved son’s coronation?” She asked. Hermione exhaled heavily but remained quiet otherwise. “I need an answer, Hermione Granger.”

A wide grin broke across her face as she recalled the first time she’d spoken those words so many years ago. 

“I accept the deal.” Pansy laughed quietly in response before leaning forward so her lips ghosted over Hermione’s as she spoke. 

“And with a kiss, so mote it be.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading. This fic was incredibly fun to write, and I would love to hear what you thought about it.


End file.
